Unintentional Roommates
by WiseGirlofHyrule
Summary: Annabeth is in her second year at college. She finally gets to move off campus to discover that her long time camp friend, Percy Jackson, resides next door. What will this year have in store? PJO. Percabeth. AU.
1. Move-In

**AN: **And here's a Percabeth drabble I just thought of today. Potential multi-chapter plot. Let me know what you think!

I do not own PJO. I am not Roirdan. I will not rip your heart out.

Maybe.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this, Annabeth?"

My dad and I were riding in his car, all my things packed tight in the back, on our way to my second year of school. The rain was pelting the windshield as we pulled up to my apartment I would be sharing with two other people. One of the bonuses of being a second year student is the option to live off campus. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to close quarters. Living with two little brothers at home over the holidays as well as living at a camp each summer with bunk beds and all hasn't changed that about me. I just would rather live in a house with two other people rather than having at least two hundred others living on the same floor as you. It was a big college.

I puffed out an exasperated breath of air, putting my blonde curls up in a loose ponytail and pulling up the hood of my sweatshirt. I then turned my attention to the apartment I would be renting this year. It was white. There was nothing distinguishable about it, just an average two-story apartment building, a front door lead directly into the joined living and dining rooms. Not really an entryway, but when you're in college, you don't really think about 'oh, how I wish I had a foyer'.

I go for function anyway, not style.

My father wanted me to stay at home, help out around the house, and to help him with his work. He is an engineer and makes draft designs for a car company. I don't know the first thing about cars, but with my fast learning skills, I have managed to learn enough to help him out when he needed it.

Apparently he needed it a lot.

"No," I finally respond. "But then again, I never am up for anything outside my comfort zone."

He chuckled as he turned off the car, removing the key from the ignition.

"Very true. Now, let's get you moved in, yeah? I've got to meet your roommates just to be sure you're in good hands this year."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, dad. Let's get going."

It started down pouring as I brought out the last load from the car to bring inside. Of course it had to be my clothes. Guess I'm doing laundry today.

As I entered removing my hood, I heard another car pull up to unload their belongings.

_That must be Rachel, _I thought.

I met Rachel over the summer. I was nervous at first, due to her lack of clean clothing and overwhelming amount of paint covered everything. But she ended up being very nice and down-to-earth. Which is exactly what I need during the school year—I tend to be more stressed as more homework and projects are put on my plate.

I ran outside while pulling the hood back up, I didn't expect the person who jumped out of the car. My heart started racing as I froze mid-stride on the sidewalk leading to my front door. I could recognize that dark unruly hair anywhere I went. He turned around and locked his piercing sea-green eyes with my sleet grey ones. My jaw dropped. Remembering I was now technically in public, I closed it and I brought my hands straight to my hips. Speaking of that camp I go to every year—

"Didn't expect to see you here, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth?" He smiled, and started running toward me in the rain. He trapped me fast in a tight bear hug. I returned it, laughing. "How's my Wise Girl?"

"I'd be better if you'd let me breathe," I said, pushing away to see his face. Gods did I miss his face.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you! Wait," he paused as his eyebrows furrow, looking at the apartments behind me, apparently he was deeply in thought. "Do you live in these apartments?"

"No, I just felt like unloading all of my things in this one behind us. It looked nice enough so I just figured it was cool," Percy shoved my shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, I'm living here this year. How about you?"

"Yes! I live in unit C. We're right next door to each other! This is going to be a fun year." His smile nearly stopped my brain from functioning properly. "But right now, I have a whole carload to move five feet without being completely drenched. Unless you'd like to help?"

"No, unfortunately I have to unload my things in my room. Plus I have to entertain my dad while he's here. Is your mom here?"

"Nah, I drove myself," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She and Paul had a little get away weekend and are in Duluth. Apparently Paul has some family out there."

"Duluth? As in, Minnesota?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me. If they come back with funny accents they will never live it down, don'tchya know?"

"Seaweed Brain, one of these days you will be slapped and I will do nothing to stop it."

"Probably because you'll be the one doing the slapping," he mutters. Which did earn him a slap.

"Case and point, Chase," he winked. "Seriously though, it's a hurricane out here and I have to move all this in by myself. I'd better get cracking," he turned to open his car door, not before giving me a smile and a wave. I waved back and ran back inside.

Percy Jackson was going to be my neighbor? So much for studying this year.

"Hey, Annabeth, I started placing boxes where I think they should go, but was unsure on a couple of them. Care to help me?"

"Sure, dad," I responded, grabbing one of the said unsure boxes in the process.

* * *

Nearly an hour later we had all of my things unpacked and ready to go. During that hour Rachel and our other roommate, Thalia, showed up as well. I told my dad about Percy being my neighbor and he smiled. Good thing my dad liked the little troublemaker. After my dad met them he deemed me worthy of being capable to make it through the year. Or at least until winter break. He gave me one last hug before trudging out into the rain.

That evening, the three of us had a 'family dinner'. Something Rachel thought of and emailed us as soon as she did. At two in the morning. She was that kind of person. Once she had an idea, there was no stopping her. I liked it, for the time being. We were having chicken alfredo when we heard a knock on our door. I got up to answer it, not expecting who was on the other side of it.

Percy had come over with a container of blue cookies. He was facing the street when he heard the door open and turned around, smiling.

"Hello again!" He laughed. "I get to see you twice in one day, Wise Girl. This is making out to be a great day."

"Hello to you, too, Perce," I laughed. "What are these for?"

"Oh, you know my mom," he responded, waving his hand. "She said that I had to become friendly with all my neighbors by giving them blue food. She figured her cookies would win them over. And make it easier to remember me by at the same time."

"Well, who could forget blue cookies?" I shook my head, smiling. "Do you want to come in? My roommates and I are having 'family dinner.'"

"What's that?" He cocked his head to the side and gave me a crooked grin. His eyes oscillated between sea green and a deep blue, with some teal thrown in as well.

_Stop noticing these things, Annabeth. _

"Where all three of us get together and eat a meal. Like a family. Hence the name," I smirked. "Want to come in and meet them?"

"Sure," he said.

I took the cookie container from him and lead him inside, and closed the door behind us. I placed the cookies on the counter and walked to the living room where my two roommates conversed about the new Hunger Games movie that was coming out.

"You know Peeta is going to win her heart in the end," Thalia exclaimed. She was sitting on the ground using the sofa as a back rest. "Don't deny it!"

"I'm not denying it, Thals," Rachel responded, folding her arms. She was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. "I just refuse to accept it."

"So you're denying it, then!" Thalia pointed at Rachel.

"No! I just wish that—hey, who's that?" Rachel stopped mid sentence, placing her hands on her folded up legs, as soon as she saw Percy. Thalia turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, this is Percy," I started. "We went to the same camp every summer since we were about twelve. Percy, meet Rachel and Thalia."

"Um, hi," Percy waved his hand. "And If I may, seeing as this debate should be ended by tonight, I agree with Thalia. Peeta and Katniss are going to happen."

"See, Rach, case and point. Thank you, Percy."

"Anytime?" He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Percy brought over cookies, in case anyone is interested. They're in the—" Rachel and Thalia were already on the move, sprinting to the kitchen. I laughed.

"I never would have taken them for the type to run at the first opportunity of desert," Percy laughs. "They seem great! You should come over and meet my roommates sometime. They're a riot—especially Leo. He skipped a couple grades and got into college a bit early. He's only eighteen; pure genius, but a bit socially inept, if you catch my drift."

"Booksmart, not street smart. Gotchya." I noded.

"Yeah, luckily for you, Wise Girl, you got both ends of that stick," he smiled as he looked at me. "Well, I better continue delivering these cookies to the residents in this apartment complex. Goodness knows what my mom will do if none of her cookies are eaten."

"She is a force to be reckoned with, I wouldn't cross her."

"See? Point proven. Even Annabeth wouldn't go up against my mother. That's got to say something."

"Yeah," I sighed as I rolled my eyes. We walked back through the kitchen to the front door. Rachel was digging away at the cookies while Thalia was looking for milk in the fridge. Three empty glasses sat on the counter between them. "See you around, Percy," I said as he walked out the door. As I was shutting it behind me, I turned to see my roommates give me suspicious glares.

"What?"

"Are you two dating or something?" Thalia asked. Rachel leaned forward, stalling her chewing on a cookie in her mouth.

"Um. No. Why?"

"Really? He was looking at you like you're the best thing in the world. Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I was dating someone, Thals."

"Annabeth, you wouldn't notice if anyone was flirting with you," Rachel responded. "Even if it was Gale Hawthorne, you wouldn't even budge." Her eyes suddenly turned dreamy.

"Again with the Hunger Games?"

"Yes, because that movie is going to be amazing!"

Shaking her head as her roommates entered into their heated debate from before, I take my glass of milk and two cookies upstairs to go to my room. Apparently, I had some thinking I had to do.

* * *

Sprawled out on my floor, blasting piano music by Ludovico Einaudi, and studying for a physics exam, I suddenly got shivers and couldn't focus. It has been two months since moving in to the apartment and I love every minute of it. I pulled myself off of the floor and over to my closet.

Well, it's best described as a closet. The ceiling slants towards the front of my room and my closet is therefore a large slanted cubby. Opening it to grab a sweater off of a hanger, I notice a glint of something shining in the back wall. I slide my dresser to the side and crawl in. As I got closer to examine it, I noticed it was a handle of sorts. There was a door at the back of my closet.

What was this, the entrance to Narnia or something?

Curious, I pulled the handle and swing the small door open, not without loosening the door from the floor jam first making quite a bit of noise, meeting another wall. When I was about to give up, seeing how this wasn't going to get me to Narnia, I turned to shut the door when all of a sudden the wall on the other side swings open. And on the other side, just as shocked and confused as me, was my best friend.

"Annabeth?" I sat down on the floor in my closet and cross my legs. "What is this?"

"This must be a secret door to lead between apartments," I ponder. "Like hotels have conjoined rooms, apparently so do we."

"Wait," Percy puts a hand in the air. "This is your room?"

"Yeah, is this your room?"

"Yeah buddy! We have the best rooms in the apartment complex!" He sat down, too. "So, I've been meaning to talk to you, then."

"Oh? What about?"

"Your ridiculous music. Why do you blast that stuff? Is it to put me to sleep? Because I'll admit, that works."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, it helps me study."

"Really?" He shriveled up his nose in mock disgust.

"You should try it sometime," I deadpan.

"What, the music?"

"No," I smirk. "Studying."

He stuck his tongue at at me.

"I'll have you know that I am not failing a class yet this semester. You should be proud of me."

"Immensely, Seaweed Brain, immensely."

"Thank you," he said. "Now, I'd better get going to bed. Crank that stuff up, if you like. I've gotta be up early for swim practice."

"Well, goodnight then, Seaweed Brain. We'll have to utilize this in the future. Maybe late night hangouts like we had back at camp, maybe some video games?"

"Wise Girl," he responded cheekily, "I'm surprised you're still single. I don't know a guy who wouldn't go for late night video games with the girl in their closet from next door."

"Goodnight, Percy," I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I heard him laughing on the other side. I walked over to my radio, grinning, and turned up the volume, per his request, turning my speakers to the direction of his room. I heard him knock on the wall once as sarcastic thanks. I returned the knock, and then to my studies.

But I couldn't focus now that I knew _he _was simply a doorway away.


	2. Winter Break

**AN:** Wow! I'm already getting some great responses for my story! Thank you fellow writers and readers! It really encourages me to continue doing something I enjoy. I appreciate all feedback-not just the positive. Be critical, please. :)

Again, I do not own PJO. Nor do I want to leave you with that many cliffhangers. Nah. No Cliffhangers. I'll try, at least.

Without further ado, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes! I am the people's champion!" Percy let out a victorious whoop.

There was no way he won—again.

"Let's go again, Seaweed Brain! The higher they rise, the harder they fall. Isn't that the phrase?"

"You're on."

Ever since discovering our conjoined closets, we have been visiting each other on a regular basis. Almost daily, actually—it has become a bit of a routine. I would sneak in and help him with homework, and, in turn, he would come in and sneak me some of his mom's famous blue cookies. And they had officially become famous with all the college kids in our complex. 'The boy with the blue cookies'.

I think it was a Hunger Games reference, changed to fit the cookies. The only reason I knew was because my roommates dragged me along to go see it, quite literally, and debated the entire time which 'team' they were on.

I was on team 'get me out of this theater without killing me first', thanks to all the girls freaking out whenever someone hot was on screen. I found it ironic, concerning the plot. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed the plot, I just didn't thoroughly enjoy the debate of which one people thought would look hotter without their shirt on.

No, thank you.

Anyways, we have been playing Mario Kart: Double Dash all afternoon. It was the beginning of winter break, and both of us have decided to stay here for the time off. Percy's mom and Paul were vacationing on a cruise ship while my parents were in New York exploring Times Square. Rachel and Thalia went home to see their families, the Stolls—Connor and Travis, who were twin roommates of Percy's—also left for break. The only ones in the two apartments were Percy, Leo and I. Over the semester, our roommates have become close, almost like a family. So, instead of having just the three of us in our apartment for 'family dinner', we had all four of the boys over from next door, too. They were pretty good cooks, actually. Connor was especially the culinary expert, with his Mac 'N' Cheese and pizzas.

Hey, we were college students. Any food was fantastic.

Percy and I had played through the competitive mode twice already, once as a team then once against each other, and were about to start our third round when Leo burst into the room, protective glasses askew and papers flying everywhere. It appeared he was frantically looking for something. Percy paused the game and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Whoa, buddy," Percy laughs. "What's up? Got a hot date or something with your books?"

"Sorry," Leo said sheepishly. "Wrong room. I'll just leave now—"

Right then something jumped out from his arms and landed on the floor.

"Dude!" Percy yells. "What is that? A robotic R.O.U.S.? They exist!?" I bust a gut laughing.

"Perce," I laugh, "It's just a robot! Relax. No R.O.U.S.'s here."

"R.O.U.S.?" Leo asks interest piqued. "What is that? Is that a different class of robot?"

"Nah, Leo," Percy 'face palmed'—I just learned the term the other day when Percy did it in my direction. Apparently eating a healthy salad on a regular basis and being too sensible was worth 'face palming'.

"That's something from the movie 'The Princess Bride', made in the eighties." Percy explained quickly.

"It's probably one of the greatest films of all time." I chimed in. "Even better was the book."

"Wise Girl," Percy turned his attention to me. "Not everyone reads books like you do. Sometimes we just to settle with the movies."

"Sometimes you just need to _read_ a book, Seaweed Brain." I shot him a victorious glance. He puffed out a breath of air and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, sorry I'd rather be playing video games and hanging out with people than sitting in my room looking at some pieces of paper with words on it."

"It's called 'imagination', ever heard of it?"

"No, please, enlighten me."

"Um," Leo timidly interrupts. "I'm going to go now if you guys are going to continue flirting. I'll be in my room dealing with things I actually understand. See you guys for dinner?"

"Sure, buddy," Percy said unsure. He was probably confused why Leo said 'flirting' when he's the most socially awkward on in the room. "See you later."

Leo grabbed the robot, whatever it was, and turned to leave. As he was shutting the door behind himself, Percy turned to me, eyes swimming.

"Sorry about apparently 'flirting' with you," he said while sitting back down on the ground. "But are you ready to continue this thing? Or are you too scared?"

"Oh boy," I deadpanned. "Look who's talking big. Let's settle this once and for all!"

And away we went. Race after race, we both swapped out first and second place. We were tied up until Rainbow Road where I slid in front at the last second thanks to a blue shell a computer fired off.

"NO!" Percy threw the controller on the ground and, continuing the perfect imitation of a two-year-old tantrum, rolled over and tucked his knees into his chest, moaning.

"Hey, big baby," I said, placing my hand on his back. "That's how it goes. Why is it suddenly not okay when it happens to you? It was perfectly fine last time when you won."

"Because you don't have to tell your roommates that you lost to a girl playing video games."

"Well, if it's any consolation," I sighed with an eye roll. "I've got two younger brothers. I'm a lot tougher than I look." I place my fists on my waist, the picture perfect pose of power. He just started laughing as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"I bet I can take you, miss toughness." He glared playfully.

"You know," I said hesitantly, knowing where this was going. "You're probably right. And don't need to prove it, eith—"

He pummeled me to the ground as he cut of my squeak of terror. His full body weight on top of mine, gripping my wrists and pinning them to the ground next to my head. Luckily, my hair was in a loose ponytail so it wasn't all over my face.

And it wasn't obstructing my perfect view.

Yes, people told me all the time that my best friend was attractive, adorable, what have you. I couldn't disagree, especially when he did things like this to make us closer. His strong jaw was set in a fine line, eyes swimming with playful emotion, and a smirk that—Gods forbid—sent my heart flying, face inches from mine. As I was distracted with his sudden proximity, he shifted his hands, fingertips lightly brushing my arms as he moved them down to my stomach. Oh no.

He started tickling me. And there was nothing I could do but take it. Take it proudly and with as much dignity as I could muster. My laughter filled the entire room, along with his, and eventually I started snorting, which ended up making him stop tickling me due to fits of his own gut busting laughter. For another five minutes we would go through bouts of laughter, taking turns, and eventually it faded out. We were both lying on the floor, arms intertwined, heads close together. Breathing labored. I was grinning ear to ear, thankful that he was my best friend.

He was the first to move, standing up using his bed; he went to the closet to grab a sweatshirt. He ended up grabbing two and threw one on top of my face.

"What was that for?" I ask, shooting him a glare as I remove the deliciously Percy-smelling hoodie from my face.

"Look outside." He said with a smile.

I did as I was told and inhaled a sharp gasp. It was night time, so I had to go to the window to confirm what I was seeing.

It was snowing. Hard.

I smile and whip the sweatshirt over my head, catching up to Percy since he already ran out and down the stairs. As I made my way to my shoes and hurriedly threw them on, I bolt outside. As I looked up, I felt like I was trapped in a snow globe. I lifted my hands as if to catch the snow falling over me and started spinning. My peaceful being was disrupted, however, by a not so surprising snowball to the back.

I turned around to see Percy retreating around the corner of the building. I bent down to make a snowball; I felt the moist snow melting by the heat of my palms, forming a solid ball. Turning around the other direction, I rounded the corner and found him running straight at me. I throw the snowball straight into his chest. He brought his arms up to guard his face and ran straight into me, laughing as he then wrapped his arms around me trying to stop his momentum, knocking me over for the second time that night.

We fell side-by-side in a decent sized snow bank, laughing. Snow had somehow sifted into the sweatshirt I was wearing making me shiver with cold, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun with Percy. As our laughing fit ceased, he lifted his hand from my waist to push a stray strand of hair from my face. I closed my eyes and sighed at the touch.

"Percy," I started.

"Let's get back inside before we catch a cold." He suddenly said, getting up then offering his hand to me. I slowly put my hand in his and let him pull me up. "Besides," he adds, "Leo is probably ready for some dinner right about now. I know I could be persuaded."

* * *

We had pulled off all of our wet clothing and threw them in the dryer. I had snuck into my room via Percy's to change my clothing and grab some food. I found some ingredients to make potato soup and was making my way back when I heard Leo laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, curious.

"Percy. He's hiding in the bathroom like a little girl."

"Oh, really?" I turn to the room in question.

"No! Leo! Get that thing away from me! GAH!" His voice sounded muffled. Leo started laughing. It was then that I noticed the remote in his hands.

"I see you fixed the robot you were working on," I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Turns out all it needed was a little fine tuning, and it was rearing to go! Now it just needs a name—."

"Yeah buddy, that's great and all" came Percy's voice from inside the bathroom, "but if you could just call him off, that would be swell. I'd like to use this room if you wouldn't mind."

Leo and I laugh silently. Percy apparently doesn't realize that I'm back.

"Dude, just relax, it's fine" came Leo's response.

"No it's not! I have to take a dump and your little robot is—" I lost it. I started laughing loudly and Leo along with me. "A-Annabeth? Seriously!? You couldn't have said you were out there any sooner?" He sounded sheepish. How cute.

"Nope. Couldn't miss the show! Good luck with that, though," I turn to Leo. "Do you guys have any potatoes? I found some ingredients for potato soup in my place but don't have the main ingredient."

"Yeah, they're in the pantry." Leo points over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Thanks. And Percy?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Um, Yeah?"

"Wash your hands!"

Leo and I laughed as we heard a moan escape the bathroom.

* * *

"Come on, Percy, I don't see what the big deal is."

We were walking back to his room upstairs; Leo had popped in a movie and sunk into the couch with a blanket officially turning in for the night to wind down. I was walking in front of Percy, and didn't notice he stopped walking until I was already through the doorway to his room. Confused, I doubled back and approached him. He looked—defeated, for some reason. Defeated and embarrassed. I raised my hand to give his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Percy? What is it?"

"I'm worried about Leo."

Okay.

"Why are you worried about him?"

"I think he found a girl he likes."

"Good for him! Who is she?"

"She's a sophomore, just like us. Her name is Calypso. Caly, for short. You know her?"

Yes. I knew Caly. She was in my Bio lecture freshman year. She seemed sweet, though, so why would he be worrying about it? I grabbed his hand and lead him into his room so Leo wouldn't overhear.

"Yeah, I had a class with her last year. She seems nice. Why are you worried?"

"I'm afraid that she only likes him as a friend, and I don't want to see the little man get hurt," he responds. "He's so young here and already feels out of place, and I don't want to see him go through that pain. What would you do?"

I pondered for a bit. It was strange for him to feel like he needed to do something in this situation, but this was the unpredictable Percy. He was almost acting as if he was a big brother. Or something else was getting under his skin, but what?

"Well, I would tell him to ask her out. If she says no at least that way he could get off of her hook. If she says yes, well, you know what happens then. Happily ever after."

"Get off her hook?," he cocks his head to the side with a smirk. "Is this some sort of sordid fishing analogy?"

"Wow, what a word, Perce. You _have_ been reading those books I loaned to you months ago!"

"Maybe," he admits. "Seriously though, what is the hook?"

"Um, have you ever watched How I Met Your Mother?"

"Gods, yes," he laughed. "I love that show."

"Me too!" I smiled. "There's an episode where they are talking all about being caught on someone's 'hook', like you're hung up on them. Telling her he likes her would be a good way to either further the relationship or get off of her hook."

"I see. So no sordid fishing analogy like 'the bigger the fish doesn't mean the better the meat'?"

"Wow. Where did you come up with that one?"

"Um, internet? My brain? I can't remember."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain. Sordid fishing pun intended."

He gave me a smirk.

"Well, this was just day one of vacation," he dropped the subject and plopped himself on his bed. "What are your plans since no one is around?"

"Nothing too much," I respond. "I'll be hanging around here, maybe reading too many books in your opinion, beating you at Mario Kart, and all around relaxing. You?"

"I was thinking about hanging out with you all break," He said softly. I turned to him to see what caused the sudden change in emotion. As soon as I did, his usual playful boyish attitude was back. "You know, since there's no one else around."

"Of course," I deadpan.

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Sleeping, maybe reading, nothing I couldn't heartlessly abandon. Why do you ask?"

"Wanna go do the '300 ways to get kicked out of Walmart' list? I hear that's a riot."

"As long as we don't get cops called on us I'm game. I don't have my car here, though, so you're going to have to drive."

"Dang it," he breathed. "My car is still at the shop. We'll have to do that another time I guess. How about just a coffee shop down the road? I hear the 'Bean Scene' is pretty good."

"Sounds great. See you around ten?"

"Ten it is. Crank that Ludovico stuff, please. I could use some good sleep tonight."

"Sure thing, Seaweed Brain. Goodnight," I open the door to my room.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl, and thanks for the advice."


	3. Snowstorms

**AN:** Hey guys! I had a ton of free time today and have decided to lay out a bunch of ground work for this story today. So here is chapter three of my Percabeth fic. Enjoy! And again, thank you to my readers. Because I HAVE readers! Sorry. Just got a little excited there. I've never gotten to say that before now. :)

I am not Riordan, so I'm not going to throw Percabeth under a bus. Or into Tartarus.

I'm a nice person.

* * *

His arms were around me in a tight embrace; I wrapped myself tighter around him and felt his heat, his joy. I ducked my head in the nook of his neck, where his collar bone was popping out of his shirt I placed my hand, lightly tracing the exposed flesh. I sighed contentedly.

"Wise Girl," he whispered, rubbing circles into my back. I was instantly relaxed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stayed silent.

Did I? I did just come into his room at two in the morning; when I first walked in no explanation came from me, nor was one needed. He just slid over and allowed me to climb into his bed, lifting his sheets over me as I did. He just knew something was off. Just being around him made my emotions at ease; I didn't really need to talk about anything. I just needed _him._

"Annabeth," he turned his head to look at the top of mine. His hand lifted from my back to brush my hair from my face, then let it drop back down to my hip. I closed my eyes tight. I didn't want him to see me weak.

I had just received a phone call from my dad before walking in here saying that my grandmother had been admitted to the hospital. She was eighty seven and already the beginnings of Alzheimer's were present in her. That didn't help her when she fell down the steps leading to her basement. I couldn't even believe it. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath, literally holding back the Hoover Dam in my eyes, until I felt Percy's fingers on my cheek wiping away those traitorous tears. One must have fallen on his shirt, I ponder in spite.

"Hey," Percy sat up a bit, bringing me with him. Forcing me to look into his stormy eyes made the Dams in mine collapse. The tears started flowing and all he could do was comfort me in one of the only ways that guys know how—physical contact. He held out his arms for me again and I didn't hesitate. I bolted into his grip and let him continue to soothe me. I would tell him why I was acting like a crazy person. Maybe not just yet, but I would. Biting my lower lip, I try to fight back the tears that flowed like a river down my face as he rocked me back and forth, rubbing heat back into me.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I finally utter.

"What for?" He stopped swaying and brought a hand to my chin, lifting it up to face him.

"For interrupting your precious little sleep you _do _get. I know how much you need it."

"Annabeth," he repeated, "why are you sorry? You are obviously having a hard time with something—which you don't have to tell me, by the way, you can keep it to yourself if you want. But this is exactly what friends do. Celebrate with each other when they are happy, and give them a hand when they're down." He brought both hands up and cupped my cheeks. I flushed. "You know you can come to me anytime you need me, right?"

"Apparently I do. Here we are at two-thirty in the morning in your bedroom, and you're letting me use you as a towel for my ugly tears."

"Your tears aren't ugly," he says exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're prettier than you think?"

My heart raced a bit. Does he really think I'm pretty? Why?

Wait. Why am I thinking about my stupid budding crush on my friend when my grandmother is in the freaking hospital? Petty. I scold myself.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you why I came in here, crying like an idiot."

"Only if you want to, Wise Girl," he responded quietly, dropping his hands and rubbing them along my arms.

"I just got a phone call from my dad. My grandmother is in the hospital."

"Annabeth…"

"She's getting old, anyways. She has Alzheimer's and just fell down a flight of stairs straight onto a cement floor. She has a broken hip bone, but they think surgery should fix it." I continued to ramble off the facts as if I could detatch them physically from my grandmother's situation. Like they were happening to someone else, someone I didn't know as well. Maybe then I wouldn't be such a wreck?

Percy grabbed my face again to force me into hearing his next sentence.

"Annabeth. Thinking about it _logically_ isn't going to help your situation any more than denying it even happened, because it _did_ happen. I hate to be Johnny Raincloud, here, but it did. It's going to be hard on your whole family, not just her. Don't try to be too strong—you'll only hurt yourself more in the end."

I froze. He was completely right. I always do this. Try to logic my way out of every situation I didn't want to be in—including the unfixable ones like real life. How did I not notice this before?

Closing my eyes and sighing, I finally respond after a time.

"How did you get to be so wise?" I lifted a hand to cover one of his on my cheek. His hands were warm. He was warm, and some of that warmth was slowly crawling back into my soul.

"Having a Wise Girl as your best friend tends to rub off on you after a while, believe it or not." He smirks.

"I suppose it would," I agree.

"You know," he said, voice suddenly raspy from lack of sleep, "if you like, you can sleep here tonight. That is, if you don't mind sleeping in close quarters with someone else. Or hog all the blankets."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose—"

"Annabeth," he exhaled, leaning back and crawling into his bed, "you're already here so you might as well stay the rest of the night."

I hesitated. Not for the fact that I would be sharing a bed with Percy for the first time, but for the fact that it was the first time I would sleep with someone else in a bed, period. Cuddling with someone was different; this was for a much longer time span than a couple hours. I know Percy wouldn't take advantage of me. He wouldn't dream of it. I caved, curling up against him and absorbing his warmth.

"Just as long as you don't have your dastardly ways with me, we'll be fine."

"Hmmmm."

Just before we fell asleep, I lifted my head to look at him. His face was peaceful. His usually firm jaw was loose set, eyebrows relaxed, and his breathing even and deep.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

I smiled and laid my head back down on his chest, soaking in the peaceful atmosphere he always had before finally succumbing to dreamless sleep.

* * *

I didn't remember coming into Percy's room the night before, so waking up that morning had been one of the most confusing moments of my life. Percy was gone, the sheets and blankets were placed over me to keep me warm and there was a cup of fresh water on the nightstand next to me. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbed the glass and downed it within seconds. The moment I placed the glass back on the nightstand, memories from the previous night came rushing back to me.

The phone call I had gotten, my grandmother, me crying hideously in front of my best friend. Now I wish I hadn't inhaled that water so fast.

I stood up to go back to my room when the door opened and Percy waltzed in. He noticed me instantly and gave me a shy smile as he shut his door.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said calmly, making his way over to me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." I half smiled back. "Given the circumstances, I'm okay. A little light-headed, though. Thanks again, by the way."

"What are friends for?" He reached for me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I see you drank the water. Good," he said while rubbing circles into my back. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, feeling the muscles in his back roll under my fingertips. "That should help with the light-headed feeling."

I hummed in response, breathing in his scent. It calmed me more than most things. The sadness was not completely gone, but it was numbed for the time being.

"I should call my dad," I said, breaking my hold on him. "I want to visit her while she is in the hospital."

"That's a good idea, Wise Girl," he cocked his head to the side and gave me a smile. "Mind if I come with? Seeing as you don't exactly have a car right now, it would be tricky to get home."

"You'd do that for me, Perce?"

"Of course I would. I wouldn't make your dad come all the way out here and make the trip four times. Why not just do two long trips and call it good?"

"Percy, you truly are a great guy. Thank you," I grasped his hand. "You don't know how much this means to me, but it's significant, I promise you that."

"You don't have to tell me how awesome I am. I already know I'm pretty incredible."

I rolled my eyes and shove his shoulder playfully, chuckling, dropping his hand.

"There's that beautiful laugh I love. I thought it was gone forever. Now go make that phone call and get yourself packing. We have a long ways to cover if we want to be back around Christmas."

* * *

It was dark in the car on our way back to the apartment complex. Snow was flying past the windshield making me feel like I was flying in a spaceship cruising at light-speed instead of a car on a dark highway. The roads were treacherous. We were just one measly hour away from the complex when Percy turns down the already quiet radio.

"I think your grandmother was happy we visited her. She looked thrilled when you walked in." He was watching the road intently as he said it, and I looked in his direction. In the glow of the radio light emanating from the dashboard, his features looked almost rugged, determined. Focused.

"I think so, too. I also think I resemble her a bit with her classic snarky personality. 'Did you bring me a man to approve of' is one of her favorite first lines with people." I adjusted the blanket that rested on my lap and wrapped my hands in it for warmth. The heater was on, but I always feel chilled whenever I visit a hospital. There's just something about them that sets me off a bit. Feeling my discomfort, Percy takes a hand off the wheel for two seconds to place it on my knee and squeeze it affectionately.

"That's what I love about you," he said completely serious, and removed his hand to place it back on the wheel. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and my eyelids drooped heavily. We've been on the road in the middle of this snowstorm for around three hours already, and had one more to go. We were nearing midnight when we pulled into a gas station about fifteen miles out of the closest town. Percy shut the car off and took the key out of the ignition. He leaned back in his seat and grunted. I know he was exhausted, but he refused to let me drive. Every time I asked, it was always something different. 'It's my car', 'you don't know the feel for my clutch yet, 'I can keep driving all night if I need to'.

'I want to do this for you'.

That last one caught me by surprise. I know he loved me as a good friend, but had no idea to what lengths he was willing to prove that.

Apparently driving for near on four and a half hours total in the middle of a snowstorm just to see my grandmother in the hospital, he was more than willing to do. And I was ever grateful to him.

Percy puffed out a breath of air before leaving the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and exited, too, shutting my door behind me letting little precious heat out in the process.

"Hey, Perce, I'm going to go inside. Want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll take a coffee, actually."

"Any particular flavor?"

"Um. Coffee flavor?" I shot him a glance.

"I'm kidding, Annabeth. Just black coffee would be swell. I'll be inside in a bit to use the bathroom once I'm done filling up." He turned around to pull out his debit card and scanned it. I shook my head and turned toward the gas station.

Once inside I knew that this was going to be a fast stop for me. Think of the most sketchy gas station, multiply that times ten and you've got this one. Literally this was the only stop on the highway we were on until we got into town—another fourty minutes on the road. Percy wouldn't have stopped if his tank wasn't just about to drop below 'E'.

Quickly I find some snacks and fill up a cup of coffee for Percy. I get myself some herbal tea and hot water and walk up to the counter. There wasn't a worker in sight. I set the food and drinks on the ledge and look around the store. No one showed. I decided to wait for a couple minutes. Once those minutes went by, I resorted to calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I heard something being dropped in a back room and somebody curse. Shortly, there were heavy footfalls heading out to the counter. They were jogging. I waited patiently.

"Sorry," the worker said gruffly, not even glancing my way. I'm slightly relieved. He smells of body odor and beef jerky. A curtain of wavy, greasy hair hangs in his face and falls well below his shoulders. He has at least five facial piercings I can see between the hair curtain. Tattoos encircle both of his arms and he has earbuds plugged into a mobile phone he is listening to something off of. Probably death metal, if I had to make a guess. He rings in the orders while head banging to the tune he's listening to, then looks up to give me the total.

"Yeah, that's gonna be eight thirty—whoa. You're smokin'."

I stopped my arm mid-swing holding onto the cash. I let my hand fall to the counter in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're hot. Want this stuff for free?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He started walking around the counter toward me. I froze. What the heck was happening, here?

"Because I can give it to you, for a kiss."

"Darn," I respond, "So it's not free, then. Well, I guess I'll just be leaving now. Keep the stuff." I try to move away from his foul breath but it wraps around me, along with his arm, refusing to let go.

"Hey, sweetness, I just want to get to know you better."

"No, thank you. I'd like to leave." I try ducking out of his way but he grabs my arm and pins me against a rack of gum. I wish he at least knew what gum was, but from the smell I don't think he even knew what a toothbrush was. Gross. There was nowhere to run. I was pinned in a corner, with Mr. Flower Power taking full advantage of the situation.

Just as he was moving in to close the too-close distance between us, someone walked in and the door chimed. The worker turned his head toward the door, apparently irate.

"Man, can't you see I'm about to have a moment with my woman?" The customer stopped and froze in my peripheral vision.

"No, you're not, you idiot." I heard his voice before I saw his expression. It sent chills up my spine. I've never heard him this angry before. His voice dropped an octave and a half. Raspy. Threatening.

Percy was lightning fast as he grabbed the worker, shoved him against another rack, hard, and stood over him with a fist aimed at his face. The worker looked horrified as he took in Percy's size and muscles. Percy was on the swim team, so he was fairly fit. And by fairly I meant completely well toned. The worker was obviously not an athlete. I only stayed frozen where I was. I didn't feel like I could physically leave the wall, knowing that I was about to be seriously violated.

"Never. Touch. Her. Again. Is that clear?"

The worker only nodded.

"Good. And we're taking these items for free as compensation for your imbecilic actions, you pompous tool," he shoved him against the rack, letting the worker slump against the floor, and walked over to the counter where the food and snacks were sitting. "Now, go to the back room and don't come out until we are gone. Understand?"

The worker only nodded and looked like he ran faster than he thought he could ever run in his life. I gaped at Percy, who was still fuming, shoulders tense. Then he turned toward me and instantly softened his appearance, looking apologetically at me, curled up against the wall, clutching to it as if my life depended on it. He inched closer to me slowly, as if I would run away or scream at him.

"Percy," I managed to whisper. Then, shooting off the wall I sprang toward him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and ducking my head into the nook of his neck. He responded in kind, wrapping me close and running a hand through my hair. He was shushing me in a sweet, soothing way.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's okay. It's okay. Just relax. We're okay."

We stayed like that for a while, then Percy turned me toward the door, he grabbed a bag and put our stuff other than the drinks in it. He handed me my tea, holding on to his coffee and the bag with his right hand, placed his left on my lower back to keep me moving toward the car, toward freedom. I gripped my tea with both hands and started shivering. Not because of the cold, though.

He unlocked the car and placed our stuff inside. He used the passenger door to ensure he was close to me, my protector. He let me get in first, I buckled myself in, more out of reflex than conscious action, and then he tucked the blanket around me, making sure I was well covered. He shut the door softly yet securely, then made his way over to the driver's side, opened the door to get in and shut it quickly. Before he even placed the key in the ignition, he turned toward me with a look of worry. His eyes swimming with emotions so deep I could drown in them, that is if I was even all there.

I was in shock. The fact that someone was about to take advantage of me like that? Scary. I've never had anything remotely similar to that happen to me in all of my life. I was kind of stuck in that moment right then. Mentally trapped, eternally. So this was what it felt like to be violated. Not that I ever wanted to know, but it was a lot more overwhelming than I thought.

I always looked at victims and thought 'what were you thinking?' The problem: they weren't. And I had just experienced that. But Percy was there. He was always there for me.

"Let's get going. And never stop here again. Deal?"

I simply nodded. He turned the car on and started to drive. I zoned out after a while and eventually fell asleep. What felt like another hour and a half of standing against the wall, but later Percy would tell me it was only twenty minutes tops, he was shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I brought a hand up in reflex, sighing when I realized where I was.

"Annabeth," Percy quietly said. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'."

"Are you here? Or are you still in that gas station?"

How did he know exactly what was going through my mind?

"I'm mostly here. I can't stop thinking about how I did absolutely nothing to prevent it. Why did I freeze?" I turn my gaze over to him, on the verge of tears. He places his hand on top of mine, running soothing circles along it with his thumb. It helped me relax, even if it was a tiny bit.

"We all get caught off guard when we least expect it," he put his forehead to mine. "That's why it's called being 'caught off guard'. Some people can read if others are off their guard and they pounce like lions. It's disgusting. I'm sorry I wasn't in there sooner."

"Percy, you helped me. You _saved_ me," I brought a freezing hand to his cheek. He placed his free hand on top of it. "Now it will just be a nightmare I have to overcome. It could have been significantly worse. He could have actually done something—"

I couldn't continue. I stopped talking and took a deep breath. Looking up at Percy, seeing those eyes so filled with emotion, it made me want to—

No. Not after what had just happened. I had to conquer this first. So I opted for the more friendly route and kissed his opposite cheek. I leaned back into my seat and smiled at him in thanks. I then unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car while grabbing my travel bag. I shut the door and made it halfway back to the building when I noticed he hasn't even left the car yet.

I smiled to myself as I dropped off the bag, turned back around and walked toward the car. I made my way to the driver side and looked into the window. Percy was sitting in his seat, eyes closed and a look of complete serenity that enhanced his looks all the more. I chuckled and gave a light knock on the window. He stirred from his peace and opened the door.

"We'd better get back inside if we want to get to bed at a decent hour," I said.

"Or as decent of an hour you can physically get after midnight." He got out of the car, grabbed the last of our things and locked it up.

"I wasn't going to say it, but now that it is out on the table—"

He started laughing. I did, too. I think we both needed it after the night we just had. We needed the pure happiness. We needed each other.

Which is why, when we both crawled into his bed again, we held each other a bit closer than the night before.


	4. Christmas Came Early

**AN:** Hey guys! It's me again! With the next chapter. Sometimes, sitting down for an evening and writing is one of the best things in the world.

Also. I just wanted to thank my readers again. Seriously, you guys keep me going!

Let me know how I did! I do read the reviews, believe it or not. I like constructive criticism or just positive feedback in general. At least, I hope it's positive. :)

Not Riordan. I don't own PJO.

* * *

We've been spending almost every waking, and sleeping, moment together. Since the gas station, I've felt devalued, objectified, and all around crappy. Percy sensed this, and tried to make me as happy as I could be. Admittedly, some days were better than others. We went to the movies, had some coffee at the café just down the road, and actually got around to doing that '300 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart' list. We got pretty close to doing all three hundred before eventually getting kicked out. Even some of the workers helped us out with the list. Apparently, Wal-Mart is all about customer service—even helping you get kicked out of their store.

Two days before Christmas, we decided that we were going to get some gift shopping done. Granted, we weren't actually seeing our families right on Christmas, but we still got the gifts regardless. After a few hours of shopping, we decided to go to a local drive-in burger joint. We had discovered 'Sebastian's Burgers' a couple months back and were thoroughly impressed. If someone wanted a classic burger from a genuine sixties drive-in, this was the place to go.

I noticed that Percy was particularly quiet the whole afternoon, which wasn't unusual while he shopped, but even during lunch he kept to himself. It didn't go unnoticed. We had just pulled back into the parking lot of our complex and Percy pulled into a spot labeled 'C-2'. He shut the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition slowly—as if he was completely zoned out.

"Perce, are you in there?" I ask, lightly knocking on his noggin. "Earth to Percy, come in!"

"Whoa," he flailed his arms like he was in the middle of a swarm of bees. "Oh. Sorry, Annabeth," he shrugged, "Just lost in thought, I guess."

"What about?" I lean forward, my hair falling over my shoulder, and tilted my head to one side. Percy must have been rubbing off on me.

"You," he said quietly, then raised his hands in defense at my expression, eyes wide. "I meant, about what I want to get you for Christmas."

A smile formed on my face. He was cute when he turned sheepish. Like a little kid.

"Percy, you don't have to get me anything," I respond as I raised an eyebrow. "You've already done so much for me this year so far, so technically we could call it even, right?"

"No! Annabeth!" He held his hands out in front of him as if he was pleading with me. Pleading with me to get me a present—Percy in a nutshell. "I want to. I really do. Do you have anything on your list that you know your parents aren't getting for you?"

"Well, they definitely aren't getting that pony for me that I've wanted since I was five. It's unfortunate, but I think I can manage." Percy Laughed. I sat and actually pondered.

What _do_ I want?

"Well, sadly the pony thing will have to be out of the options again this year. Is there anything that I can get for you outside of the animal kingdom? Or books?"

Dang it.

"Why not a book? I like books!" I almost whined.

"You already have tons of them. Plus," he pokes my forehead, "you need to get out more, anyways. Always being cooped up in your room reading books or studying, it must be exhausting."

"For you, maybe. For the record, I love reading for endless hours. If I could, I would finish a one thousand page book in one sitting. But no," I sighed. "I have to settle for two sittings. It's rough!" I retorted at his look. He simply shook his head.

"What a hardship," he deadpanned. "But seriously. Do you know what you want?"

My mind reeled. What did I want? I couldn't think of anything I couldn't live without. I shrugged, coming up with nothing.

"Not a clue." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Not an answer."

"Well, will you at least give me time to think about it?"

"Sure. But remember, Christmas is only two days away."

"What? Are you not going to get me a gift if I don't tell you what I want before the due date?"

"No, but I figured it would at least help you think about what you want. You're kind of a time crunch thinker."

He seriously knew me too well.

"Fine," I folded my arms, "I'll try to get back to you by tomorrow."

"Solid," he said victoriously. "And while we're at it," Percy looked both directions then leaned in and brushed the hair away from my ear. "I want a NERF gun," he whispered.

I busted out laughing.

"Okay, Mr. Secretive, but what on earth do you need one of those for?"

"The guys and I have NERF gun wars too often to count, and I don't have a gun. I just end up borrowing one of the Stoll brother's extra pistols. As you can probably put together, a pistol against a full on turret gun can pose quite a problem."

"Who in their right mind has a NERF turret gun?"

"Connor does, and that's why he's only a little reluctant to loan me his pistol. This is serious business, believe it or not. The more guns you have, the better off you are."

"Well, I actually already purchased your gift. But I won't mind passing the message along to your mom."

"You did?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Of course I did!" I blanched. "What, did you think I wasn't going to get you anything? What kind of friend would I be, then?"

He shrugged his shoulder in defeat.

"Okay, then, Annabeth," he started as he opened his door to exit the car. "Did you buy it today while we were shopping together?"

"Yes, I actually left your gift out in the open for you to see, completely hidden in plain sight," I said in mock sincerity while exiting the car to walk to the door with him. "Do you know me at all, Seaweed Brain?"

"Fine, you're right," he admitted with an eye roll. "You probably got it for me about five years ago waiting for the perfect Christmas to give it to me." We had reached the door to his apartment and he put the key in the door to unlock it. Leo had gone home yesterday to see his family for Christmas, so it was now just the two of us from our little family living in the complex. He opened the door and pushed it all the way back to allow clearance of both us and the shopping bags of gifts.

"And I accused you of not knowing me," I pointed my finger at him, poking his chest a few times as we entered. "Maybe I just don't know _you _as well as I thought."

"Yeah, maybe," his voice drifted off. With a light laugh, he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair once he set the bags down on the table. He seemed nervous for some reason. I reached my hand out to grab his arm, but he cut me off. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said, shrugging off his jacket. "Feel free to hang out here if you like, though. There are strawberry Pop-Tarts in the cupboard. I shouldn't be too long." With that, he turned on his heel and walked briskly up the stairs. I heard him shut the bathroom door and turn on the exhaust fan.

What just happened?

Confused, I too shrugged my coat off and instantly regretted it. It was really cold in there. I headed up the stairs and went into his room straight to his closet. I opened the door and was about to duck down to enter my closet, when I saw a comfy looking sweatshirt of his right in front of me. The same sweatshirt he threw at me to go out in the first snow of the season, I realized. I grabbed it and smiled, remembering the happy night. When did I become such a _girl_? As I pulled the sweatshirt over my head, I mentally scolded myself, weakly. I then shut his closet door and left his room to go downstairs to the living room. I walked over to their couch and found the remote to turn on the television. I changed the channel to Jeopardy and settled in, grabbing the blanket and a pillow and lay down. I pulled the hood above my head and the sleeves of Percy's sweatshirt over my hands to keep the warmth in. I must have been exhausted because the next thing I knew, I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door opening then shutting upstairs. I groaned as his footsteps signaled his descent on the stairs. Opening one eye, I turned my head to the staircase where he then stood at the bottom and was instantly greeted with the form of my friend, shaking his head and smirking.

"I wondered what happened to that sweatshirt," he laughed. "I got back to my room and it was gone."

"Sorry, were you going to wear it?"

"No, I found another one. Don't worry about it, Annabeth," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some cocoa?"

"Sure!" I responded. He got out two mugs and put the ingredients in them. After a couple minutes in the microwave, he brought over two piping hot mugs of cocoa. I sat up and grabbed mine between the fabrics of his sweatshirt, dropped my hood, and took a sip. It was perfect. I sighed into my mug, leaning back on the sofa contentedly. He leaned back into the sofa as well, our shoulders barely touching.

It seemed that since the gas station incident, every time we've come into contact there is a weight behind it. Every touch seems to be trying to communicate something. As to what that something was, I was curious. He continuously asked me if I was okay after the incident and, admittedly, I wasn't fully okay, but recovering. I hadn't thought about what he went through that night.

What kind of friend am I?

"Percy," I placed my mug down on the coffee table in front of us and turned to look him in his sea-green eyes. "You continue to ask me how I'm doing since, well, you know," I paused as he tensed, knowing exactly what topic I was about to bring up. He, too, placed his mug down on the table. "I was just wondering—how are _you_ doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Annabeth," he almost snapped at me and turned away from my examining glance. For a couple minutes we said nothing. I knew he had to admit it when he was ready, so I waited. After a couple minutes, he puffed a sigh and turned back to me, eyes completely changed. They were more affectionate, present, and all around softer than they had been since the incident. I knew I hit a soft spot.

"Fine," he sighed again. "I was really angry that night. Like _really_ angry. Who did that guy think he was? Not to mention that was probably illegal. As soon as I saw you forced up against the wall, the fear in your eyes," he trailed off, bringing his hand up to my neck and tracing circles into the curve just below my ear. He closed his eyes and brought his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes as well, soaking in his presence. "I knew I had to do something. I wasn't even thinking clearly, but my body seemed to know exactly what it was doing, thanks to the adrenaline. I had to save my damsel in distress," he swallowed hard. "My Wise Girl," he said quieter, placing his other hand on my knee that rested on the couch. I took a deep breath, smiling.

"My Annabeth," he whispered. His voice was becoming raspy. I swallowed as I placed my hand on his that rested on my knee, running my thumb over his knuckles. He brushed his nose against mine as he closed the gap between us, and kissed me.

I had fallen into the kiss instantly, grasping his hand sitting on my knee and bringing my other one up to pull him closer by fisting the fabric on the collar of his sweatshirt. He slid his hand down from my neck, trailing along my arm and down to my hip. I let go of his sweatshirt and ran my hand along his collar bone to rest behind his neck, trailing his still-damp hairline. He moved his other hand to the side of my ribs as I let out a sigh. He laughed lightly placing another kiss to my lips, then my jaw, and finally underneath my ear. He tucked his head in the nook of my neck and breathed heavily. I ran my hand through his damp hair.

"Sorry," he said airily, then laughed, tightening his hold on me as I adjusted myself even closer to him—practically sitting in his lap.

"What are you sorry for exactly, Seaweed Brain?" I said slightly breathless.

"You got your Christmas present early." We both laughed.

"This was my present?"

"It was going to be if you didn't tell me what you wanted by then." He kissed my neck, just above my collar bone.

"And how did you know I would like it?" I rested my head on top of his.

"Because I know you," he said simply, his breath cascading down my collar bone. I shivered, not because I was cold.

"I must say, you know me well, then," I smiled.

"Fairly well, yeah," he lifted his head to look into my eyes. His hand moved to my face to run through my hair. I closed my eyes, letting his hand explore.

"Then you should know what to get me, since you know me," I laughed, opening my eyes.

"You can't do that to me, Wise Girl. I need to know what you actually want; otherwise it'll just be a disappointment."

"Nope. I'm giving you a challenge," I give him a light peck on the lips. "And for the record, I don't think you'll go wrong with an iTunes gift card or even simply taking me out to dinner. Either one would do."

"Well good thing the gift card is an option," he scratched the back of his ear. "Dinner would be embarrassing."

I pouted.

"Because you would be taking me out on a date?"

"No! Annabeth!" He took my face in both of his hands. "Not that—honestly! I would take you proudly. I'm just worried I would end up doing something stupid to make you regret going. This is me we are talking about."

"Yeah, but it's _you_ who I kind of like, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes to further prove to the boy that I could 'handle it'. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, those are two options, but if you have any more ideas, let me know. I want to give you something you will enjoy for years to come." He kissed my forehead and leaned over to grab his cocoa. His sweatshirt lifted just a bit and gifted me with the sight of a tiny section of his hip bone. I blushed and reached for my cocoa, too. As I leaned into him, I felt all the tension that he has kept bottled up since that night slowly disappear.

And in its place, feelings of joy and contentment as we settled down and flicked through channel after channel. Neither of us was really paying any attention now that we had beaten that emotional barrier.

It could have also had something to do with our close proximity, and our new relationship development of wordlessly becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.


	5. Surprises

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry this update took a while. A lot of it had to do with the fact that I literally have had no time between both my jobs, trying to recover from a cold, and, admittedly, finishing a series I have been waiting to finish for a while now.

The Divergent trilogy. Do it. It is amazingly well written.

Again, thanks to my devoted and lovely readers! Love you all. I promise I do try my best to post as regularly as I can with the hectic schedule I do have.

I am not Riordan, otherwise people would be crying tears of sadness. And I am not that mean. Hopefully, I do not make any of you sad.

Without further ado, here's chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

"I _knew_ it!" Rachel exclaimed for at least the tenth time. My cheeks flushed in a confirming cherry red as I grabbed a travel mug from the cabinet to make some tea. Thalia just sat there, arms folded, shaking her head and smirking.

"About time," Thalia responded. She was trying to stifle a laugh as Rachel continued her repeating chorus of 'I knew it'. "We were going to come up with a way to get you two alone together if it didn't happen by spring break."

I put a cool hand to my warm forehead, turning an even deeper shade of red. The microwave went off and I pulled the water out, placing my tea in and putting the lid on. Thalia noticed, and let the laugh she has been holding in for five minutes out with gusto, clutching her sides.

"Annabeth, you are getting so embarrassed!" Thalia laughs. "Don't be," she finally calmed down enough to talk normally. "Percy is a great guy. He's funny, handsome, strong—"

"Uh, oh, Annabeth," Rachel interjected, quirking an eyebrow, "looks like you have some competition."

"No, she doesn't. He's like my really annoying younger brother," she retaliates. "Anyways, have you seen how he looks at her? Like she is the only beautiful thing in the world? Makes me want to puke they're so cute together."

"Um, thanks?" I respond dryly. "Anyway, I should get going. I have class in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, we don't want to make her late for meeting up with Percy just beforehand," Rachel mused. "So they can find seats together!"

"I hate you," I said, with all the fake spite I could muster.

"No, you don't. Now get going! Your _man_ is waiting."

"See you guys for family dinner." I pulled my backpack over my shoulder, and then adjusting my hat I exited the house.

A whirlwind of snow flurries surrounded me instantly. I had at least a five minute walk to the building where my class was. I thanked the gods for my thermos full of piping hot tea to keep my hands warm. Just as I was walking up the path to the building—it was more like a trench where the sidewalk was the snow was building up so fast—I saw him. One hand in his pocket and the other toward his face, checking the time, backpack over one shoulder, and a hat on his head covered in snow. He brought his arm down to place his hand in his other pocket when he turned my direction. He smiled ear-to-ear. I responded in kind and walked a bit faster, now motivated.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he cocks his head to the side, holding out his arm to bundle me into a hug. I bury myself into his side, breathing his scent, feeling his warmth. "Let's get inside. It's colder than Hoth out here." He moved his arm so it was resting over my shoulder. I leaned into him.

"Did you really just compare Michigain to a fictional planet?"

"Hey, it could be out there. It did happen 'a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away'."

"Honestly," I puffed out a sigh. "Some people's children."

We reached the stairs to go up to the second floor where our lecture hall resided. We planned ahead and found what classes each of us needed to get the gen-ed requirement for graduation covered, and based our schedules off of that. We had pretty close to the exact same schedule, apart from my extra class. We both agreed that it is much easier taking classes with someone you know. 'So you can suffer together', how he delicately put it. We made it up the stairs when Percy leaned down to brush the hair away from my ear.

"I'll tell my mom you said that," he said, whispering in my ear.

"She'll give me a high five," I whispered back, laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he laughs in return.

We just made it to the lecture hall and find seats toward the very center of the room. I wasn't too thrilled to spend the next hour and a half relearning required things I have probably learned in High School. Biology was one of the easier sciences, I always thought. Then again, my real points of interest were in Architecture and History. One of the reasons I chose to come to this campus was because of the buildings here. It was also recently opened so the Architecture was pretty modern. Classy.

But if I were able, I would go to a college where all the buildings looked like the old Athens, Greece. White marble pillars and domed ceilings, tons of statues, and gardens everywhere you could see with working fountains and multiple benches close by. That would be the life.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy looks over to me. Those sea-green eyes pierced straight into the depths of my being. I would never grow tired of looking into them.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later, you know, before family dinner? Just the two of us." He scratched his neck. He was still nervous about asking me to do things. It was cute.

"What? Like studying?" I deadpanned.

"No! Annabeth, please, _anything_ but that. Do you want to torture me?"

"That depends," I said as he grabbed my hand under the desk and laced his fingers through mine. He shoots me a playful glare. "Fine, you know I don't," I admitted defeat. Right then the professor walked in, unloading the contents of his briefcase onto the counter at the front of the room. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno," he squeezed my hand. "Maybe I'll keep it a secret. Like a surprise?"

"Percy Jackson," I glared back. "You of all people should know that I hate surprises."

"Hey, that was one time! Plus, it wasn't really a surprise, more of an accident, and you happened to be in the way. I learned my lesson."

I know instantly what he was talking about and laugh at the memory.

Back at camp when we were younger and still getting to know each other, we were playing a game of paintball capture the flag. It was a camp tradition, one that was held in the utmost importance. It wasn't camp without it.

Anyway, the first time we were stuck on a team when we were fifteen, Percy and I were to cover the left flank.

* * *

"_Move, Annabeth! Move!"_

"_I'm running as fast as I can!" I said between pants and hopping over a felled log. We were heading to the area we were supposed to guard when Percy suddenly threw his arm out in front of me. Mid-stride, I stopped instantly slamming into it, alert and ready for what was coming. _

_Or so I thought._

_He looks to his left, then right, and over my shoulder to check if we were okay. He nodded his approval, meaning that we were fine. He then dropped his arm. Nobody had come to our side yet. Good. I was tired from running half way across camp and wasn't willing to do it again just yet. Percy had brought his hand out, palm facing down, and lowered it._

_Show time._

_I heard someone rustling in the trees not fifteen feet away just as Percy and I ducked behind a bush. Agile as a lion, Percy snuck around the bush to catch the other campers off guard. I then heard a scream—if I had to make a guess, it was one of the campers from the 'Barbie' cabin nobody wanted to be a part of unless you had a perfect tan, model figure, and all around perfect everything. I was actually surprised she dared left the cabin for this game._

"_Got you guys," I heard Percy laugh. "Sorry, but you have to go back and start over."_

"_Yeah, yeah," I heard another camper say, a guy from the sound of it. And now I know why that girl was 'playing' capture the flag. It was a midnight stroll with her boyfriend in the middle of the woods. _What a perfect make-out area, _I thought, bitterly. _

_I was still behind the bush, slowly standing and turning to the right when I heard footsteps closing in. Suddenly someone's arms wrapped around me tightly from behind before I could turn around. Natural instinct when this happened was to lift my elbow and smack the head of my captor. I also thought this was someone from the other team. I was rewarded with an elbowful of my captor's face. _

"_Ah! Annabeth! What the heck?" I heard Percy say between hisses of pain. I whip around, confused. Why would he have done that?_

"_Percy?" I asked, the confusion blatantly dripping off my tongue. "What was that for?"_

"_I was trying to run away to hide and not give away our spot," he responded, standing back up and rubbing his face, "and you were right there as I turned the corner of the bush. I wasn't _trying_ to hug you. You just ended up being in my path to safety."_

"_And because I got in your path, you are going to have a pretty impressive shiner for a while, Seaweed Brain. Sorry."_

"_Annabeth, it's fine. I'll just never sneak up on you from behind to give you a hug—mental note taken, believe me."_

"_Oh?" I respond playfully, "Were you going to hug me or something in the near future? I thought girls had cooties?"_

"_Nah, only the girls from the 'perfect cabin'. Trust me; you're way cooler than any of those little Barbies. Rather, thank you for _not _being one."_

"_You're welcome. Now let's get you to the camp nurse. I'm sure Chiron would want you to get that checked out." I took his arm and placed it over my shoulders to bring him to the nurse's cabin. As we started to walk, he wobbled considerably. " You know," I added, "I might have given you a concussion. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Annabeth, don't worry about me. Seriously."_

"_Okay, Perce," I shook my head and continued to support him as we walked to the cabin._

* * *

Turns out, he wasn't done surprising me. And granted, the last time he surprised me, we ended up starting an official relationship. I couldn't have said that I have complained. I could have also said that I have improved reacting to situations that catch me off guard. Namely, not elbowing people in the temple.

As I shrugged off the memory, I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Fine," I said. "Just no sneak attack hugs again, okay?"

He laughed as he recalled the memory right when the professor called the class to attention.

* * *

"So, are you happy with your surprise?"

We were walking on a sidewalk in the middle of a park a town away. Percy had learnt of this place from the Stoll twins of all people, and remembered it was breathtakingly beautiful during the middle of winter. There were trees everywhere drooping heavily with snow, icicles were even forming under the pines. There was a lake right next to the walking path we were on, completely frozen over.

We had found a little café and bought coffees to keep us warm. It also helped that Percy had his arm over my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist, my finger holding onto a belt loop in his jeans. We had become very comfortable around each other since we began the relationship. I guessed that being friends for close to ten years prior would help ease some of the uncomfortable awkwardness that happens between new couples. We continued walking until we found a bench facing the lake. He led me to it as he rubbed warmth into my arm. As we sat down, I knew we wouldn't be there for long because the bench was literally freezing to the touch. But that wasn't the first thing crossing my mind at that moment. He had set his coffee down so he could rub circles into my arm for heat. I placed my hand over his other one sitting on my leg and leaned my head into his shoulder, smiling.

"This is really beautiful, Perce. Thanks."

"Anytime," he whispered, kissing my head. We stayed quiet for a bit, just letting the beauty of the lake soak in and not worrying about school, homework, or any errands that needed to be done later on. After a while, though, I felt his gaze drift elsewhere from the lake, and found it on me when I turned to him. I smiled and leaned into him. I smelled his scent. He smelled of soap, seawater and wind. Tucked into his embrace and not wanting to emerge until I was ready. I felt comfortable and relaxed despite the cold.

I felt like I've finally come home.


	6. Things End, Things Begin

**AN:** Hello, hello. I'm back with some more words for you to read! This story is so fun to write and I thoroughly enjoy that others are liking it, too! Yay for confidence boosts!

And thank you for all the kind reviews! I do read them. They encourage me to write the best that I can! You are all a classy folk.

So here you go. Chapter six. Updated 11.4.13 to fix a typo.

Rirodan? Nah, that's not me.

* * *

The sun was beating down as I walked along the sidewalk heading back to the complex. Percy and I have officially been dating for four months now—clearly the happiest four months of my life so far. My backpack was slung over my shoulders, I had a smile on my face, and I had just had my last class of the day. I was thinking about lunch with my roommates when I remembered what Rachel said that caught me off guard.

* * *

"_You two are the talk of the school right now, you know," she smiles dangerously._

"_Um, what?" I was too busy trying to not burn my tongue on my piping hot soup, and didn't properly hear her the first time. _

"_I know you heard me and just want me to say it again. You and Percy, have you met him?"I crinkled my nose and made a face at her._

"_No, he sounds pretty cute, though. Can you introduce me?" I played along. _

"_Sure can, but back to business. News has spread that you two are an item and I've gotta say, lots of girls are jealous. Lots," she emphasized. _

"_Okay, and why should I care?" I picked up another spoonful of soup, this time blowing on it before putting it into my mouth. _

"_Because," Thalia chimed in, normally not one for gossip, but when it involved someone she cared about, she was all over making sure they were okay. "There is probably a secret group of girls who get together and worship the ground he walks on. Let's list the facts," she brought up her hands to count. "One: he's a swimmer, so he is well toned, I'm sure you know," she winked. I blushed. "Two: he's a gods rated heart-throb. Three: he's a gentleman to you. He treats you like a woman instead of an object—that's rare and desired in today's society. Four: He's looking at you right at this moment like you are the most beautiful thing in the universe. Five: he—"_

"_Okay, I see your point," I lifted my hands in surrender. Thalia then continued to eat her chicken sandwich. "But are there any real potential threats?"_

"_Are you saying that you are so beautiful there can't possibly be anyone to fill the gap?"Rachel said loftily._

"_No, Rachel, I am not," I pointed to her. "I am asking if anyone has as deep of a friendship with him as I do."_

"_Well, no, obviously. You two have been side-by-side since you were twelve. You two could literally face death together and come out on top."_

"_And it is for that precise reason why I choose not to care about any 'potential threats'. Plus," I had been hesitant to tell them this bit of news due to overactive screaming and girlish emotions, but I should tell them. "He told me he loves me, so—"_

"_He WHAT?" THey both stared at me in awe. The table was silent for a solid three minutes. I continued to eat as if this wasn't the most earth shattering news I've heard all day._

"_Yeah," I continued, ignoring the past three minutes. "He told me when we went on our date the other night. When we went to that swing dance club he had heard about. We were in the middle of a dance and he leaned down and whispered it into my ear."_

"_What did you do?" Rachel asked like an elementary schooler as she sat on the edge of her seat, meal forgotten. I shrugged a shoulder._

"_I kissed him, of course." I dropped my spoon into my soup and smiled. "And told him I love him back."_

"_Oh my gods" Thalia breathed. "You two are seriously the cutest. How did you snag him, Annabeth?"_

"_I guess by making fun of him when we were younger and building a mutual hatred eventually had to end up like this?" I laughed. "I honestly have no clue, Thals. If I knew how I did it, I'd let you in on the secret. You need a man to keep you in check," I smiled cheekily and continued to eat my soup._

"_No, I just need one to keep me out of trouble," she mused. "But that's not going to happen until two thousand and never, so," she dropped off in mock defeat. Rachel and I laughed as we continued to eat._

* * *

I had just arrived at the complex and pulled out my keys to enter my apartment. Since spring had arrived, I didn't have a huge snow mound to trudge through to get to my door. I unlocked it and swung it open to find the place dark. I slipped off my black Converse and shut the door, turning to the windows and opening the curtains to let the sun shine in. Its warmth wrapped around me as I opened the blinds. I inhaled a deep breath. It wasn't warm enough to open the windows, but the sun's rays were plenty for me.

I turned around to bring my backpack upstairs to my room and started up the stairs. I rolled the sleeves of my sweatshirt up and pulled my hair down from my ponytail to run my hand through it, letting my curls bounce freely. As I entered my room, I turned to put my backpack onto my desk chair and heard someone lightly coughing behind me. I closed my eyes and smiled, then turned around to be gifted with the sight of my boyfriend sleeping in my bed. His hair was damp, he wore sweatpants and a thermal tank top, no socks, and had a peaceful expression on his face. His jaw was a bit slack, and he was splayed out taking up all the room.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. He sighed and adjusted so he was lying sideways facing me. He reached out in his sleep to find, well, me. His expression became confused when he started shifting awake and to his disappointment, not finding me there. I quickly ran to my closet and hid, peering out behind the door. Yes, I was aware that it was probably a mean trick to wake him up and not be there, but I couldn't resist. He finally escaped his slumber to support himself on his elbows and scan my room. His eyes fell on the backpack and he smiled. He then rubbed his face with his hand then ran it through his hair. As he got up, he scratched his stomach and yawned. As his eyes closed, I snuck out and ran into him fully knocking the non-expecting, mid-yawning Percy onto my bed. He grunted as I landed on top of him, laughing. It was about time that I caught him off guard by running into him. He's done it so many times in the past—this was 'payback'.

His arms wrapped around me and rubbed circles into my back.

"Didn't know you missed me that much, Wise Girl," he said taking a deep breath. His voice was still rough from his nap. I thought it was sexier. I turned to press a kiss to his shoulder. For some reason, being this close to him makes me want more contact between us. I hadn't quite figured it out, nor did I care. All I knew was that right then, I was with Percy. The rest of the world could wait.

His hands ran up my back and to my face as he sat up a bit. I pushed up off of him and threw my legs over his lap, allowing him to sit up further. He brought his forehead to mine, smelling his scent I closed the distance. I ran my hands along his back and felt his strong muscles expanding and contracting as he moved his hands through my hair, placed them on my neck, held them under my ears. His touch was intoxicating, and sparked a feeling I never thought I would desire until I had it.

I was in love with this boy. With my Seaweed Brain. My Percy.

I pressed against him as he moved his hands down to my waist, fingertips lightly trailing my arms as he did. I sighed, smiling. I brought my hands up to run through his hair. He kissed my jaw, my neck, my collar bone, unzipping my sweatshirt as he made his way down. I trusted him and knew he wouldn't push the boundaries farther than I wanted to go, and I loved him for that. I loved him for his personality, his smile, his sense of humor.

I loved him for him.

I savored the moment, feeling his strength and love for me. For me! He loved me so much. That made me love him more. When his lips found mine again, I knew there was no turning back for me. When I fell for him, I fell hard. We both did. He was exactly where I was. We both would have given up everything just to be with each other. We would desire the other's happiness. The other's presence. Simply each other.

I pressed one of my hands to the small of his back and it was his turn to sigh. He adjusted us so we were lying down on my bed, side by side, and looking into each other's eyes. We needed air, so we agreed silently to take a break. Our foreheads lightly touched, one of his arms was wrapped around my waist, his other hand was running through my loosed hair. I closed my eyes, soaking in the sunlight and his touch against my skin.

"Percy," I started.

"Hm?" he breathed, continually running his hand through my hair.

"When did you know you liked me?" I had always wanted to know that. Curiosity never really leaves, especially when it had made a home in my head. I waited for him to respond as I ran a hand along his chest.

"Probably since we were thirteen, actually," he finally responded. "I remember seeing you early in the mornings sitting by the lake writing in some sort of notebook. You looked so content, so happy. So in your element. I was never an early bird until that summer. I would wake up and walk the grounds just to see you writing in your notebook. Stupid, I know, because I never talked to you."

"Why didn't you?" I asked. A new layer of happiness was encircling my heart. Thirteen? Really?

"You looked so serene, I couldn't have disturbed you. I would shoot some hoops at the court just to give me an excuse to be outside that early. I think lots of campers caught on, though. Clarisse suspected first, and cornered me one day threatening to beat it out of me."

"Yep, that sounds like her," I laughed. "Did you tell her?"

"Well, I had to. I didn't want to be beaten up. I was a shrimp back then!"

"Yeah, you were. Even I was taller than you, shorty."

"Yeah, but I'm a big kid now." I laughed.

"I would hope so. We're twenty now. I don't know what I would have done if you stayed that short."

"Probably not this," he said as he pulled me close and kissed me. I fought at first to try and continue the conversation, but decided to let it drop and embrace the moment.

* * *

The months flew by like bits of paper in the wind. They went fast, but they were amazing. I had fantastic classes, most of them with Percy, and I spent a lot of time with my friends and went home a couple times to visit family. My parents weren't too surprised to find that Percy and I were dating. Maybe that's why my dad was smiling when he found out that Percy was going to be my neighbor the day he dropped me off. Soon enough, though, the end of the year was within sight. No more tests, papers, homework. Percy was more excited for it than I was. I enjoyed school, but I enjoyed my social life a little bit more this year.

We had gathered at the boy's apartment for a final 'family dinner'. We were going out in true college style with pizza, pop, and ice cream with blue cookies for desert. We had also gone back to our childhood and popped in the Disney movie 'Hercules' to watch while we ate. Percy and I were sitting on the ground using the couch as a backrest. Everyone else was dispersed around the room not really keeping to one particular spot thanks to the excitement of the semester ending. I rested my head on Percy's shoulder as he took another bite of pizza and closed my eyes.

This year had been one of the best of my life. I thought that a lot, but it was true. I had the time of my life and had gotten to know many great people. Those people were now my family. The family I was currently having dinner with. As dysfunctional as it could have been, it was a beautiful sight. I lifted my head as I heard someone yelling indistinctly from the kitchen just before Rachel and Thalia emerged with second helpings of pizza. The Stoll twins were arguing about something, but it wasn't serious. Rachel and Thalia were laughing as the exited. I smiled and returned my attention to my own pizza when Percy leaned close to whisper something in my ear.

"How much do you want to bet that the Stoll twins are into Rachel and Thalia?"

Admittedly I had suspected it. Over the semester they had become fairly close and it apparently didn't go unnoticed by just me. I shrugged and turned to him.

"I don't want to enter a bet that I would lose."

"Fair point," he chuckled and nudged my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and finished off my pizza turning my attention to the screen. We were well into the movie, where Hercules has to beat the Hydra to save the two 'kids'. Percy turned to watch, too.

"I can't even imagine killing one of those things," Percy mused. "What is it, anyway?"

"It's called a Hydra, don't you remember _anything _from Greek Mythology?" I asked exasperated. "We just had our last class yesterday!"

"Yeah, but you should know by now that I study and remember things only to forget them after the tests are taken," he joked.

"Yeah, you're right," I mumbled.

"What was that? I'm right? Can you say that louder for everyone to hear?"

Thalia and Rachel were just sitting down when they looked our way and laughed.

"Percy was right about something between you two?" Thalia feigned shock. "This has to be a first!"

"No, I'm never right. I learned that a long time ago," he let out a fake exasperated sigh.

"And that is the only thing you will ever be right on," I played along as I pecked his cheek.

"So, the question of the hour," Rachel said as she bit into her pizza. "What is everyone doing for summer?"

"I'm heading to South Dakota with my family," Thalia said. "We're going to one of my cousin's weddings."

"Cool!" Rachel responded. "I'm going to Alaska. I have an opportunity to work at one of the national parks there, so I'll be gone for the whole summer."

"That's perfect, Rachel!" I responded. "You love the outdoors!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to paint the horizon with mountains and beautiful sunsets!"

"Well," Thalia cut in, "We all know what Percy and Annabeth are going to do."

"Oh?" Percy asked. "And what do you think that involves?"

"Getting married, of course," Rachel deadpanned.

We looked at each other for a brief second, then avoided eye contact and blushed.

"Don't worry," Percy said, clearing his throat, "we'll send you guys invitations," he continued the joke.

"You better!" Rachel yelled. "Otherwise, Annabeth will be very put out if two of her bridesmaids miss the wedding."

"We'll be in contact, don't worry," I say, laughing. Right then the twins and Leo emerged from the other room and found seats. Percy moved his hand subtly and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked at him and smiled softly. He smiled back. I know that Rachel and Thalia were just kidding, but the look that Percy gave me was something more serious.

It made my heart leap. And I was curious as to what he was trying to silently tell me.

And once curiosity is planted in my head, there's no removing it.


	7. Sunsets

**AN: **Hello, dear readers! Here's another chapter for you all!

And thank you for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story as much as I am.

Riordan would not write too much fluff, so I'm obviously not him. Chapter seven, yo. Updated 11.4.13 to fix a typo.

* * *

"Percy, could you turn the radio down? I can't even hear myself think!"

We had just left the complex about an hour ago as the sun began to fall on the horizon, after some drawn out goodbyes and promises to keep in touch.

All of our things were packed into the back of Percy's car. We just had an overnight bag with a couple of changes of clothes. We were going to go straight back to camp after this week. We were both going to be counselors there, so we figured we'd spend the week together.

We were on our way to visit his mom and Paul. Rather, I should say his parents. They had gotten married two months back. Percy was happy for his mom and happy to have a dad who would actually be present and intentional in his life. So was I. They both deserved it after her last marriage.

Anyway, we were driving along the lakeshore of Lake Michigan heading to the Lower Peninsula, where Percy's parents were staying to meet us. They were visiting some of Percy's family there and decided that they would extend their stay so we could meet up with them and the rest of his family.

I was a little nervous, to say the least. He rolled his eyes and turned the radio down to a humane level.

"What do you _need_ to think about, Wise Girl? School is done! Welcome summer, welcome freedom!"

"How my first impression with your family is going to go. I'm about to meet them and you aren't giving me any information as to what to expect!"

"Annabeth," he said, smiling as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine. I promise you. If I knew of anything that I should warn you about I would have done it already. Plus," he looked to me, eyes locking briefly, giving me that crooked smile I would always love, "you're already in with my parents. They love you. They want me to bring you over more. Holidays, birthdays, extended stays and all that jazz. You're fine."

I sighed in defeat, glancing at our intertwined hands then lifting my eyes to look at the lake. I was never going to be unimpressed by its sheer size and beauty as the sun set over the horizon reflecting onto the lake. The colors were stunning. Oranges, yellows, and reds clashed with the deep blues and teal-greens of the lake as the sun dipped into the horizon. I couldn't remember the last sunset I have actually gotten the opportunity to sit down and watch. I also couldn't see why I wouldn't go out of my way more often to do it. Stunned to silence, I hardly noticed that Percy had pulled the car to the side of the road where parking spots led to an overlook deck area. He turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, pocketing it, and opened his door. I got out right after him and sped to the arm rail of the deck. My loosed curls flowing with the subtle wind. I breathed in deeply, smelling the lake water, the pine trees, and the warmth. Summer was truly here, and I got to enjoy it with the boy I love standing right next to me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked out over the lake, too. He leaned down to plant a kiss to the top of my head. I took a moment to close my eyes and be with Percy instead of the sunset and placed my hand on top of his that rested on my waist, holding it there and interlocking our fingers.

"We're going to be late," I said quietly.

"Yes we are," he responded.

Neither of us moved or said anything until the sun had fully set.

* * *

"Percy!"

We had just arrived at the hotel Paul and Sally were staying at and turned around as someone yelled from across the parking lot to get our attention. It was a younger girl, maybe eighteen. Short, choppy bangs of brown hair covered her eyes and she had two messy braids hanging down the sides of her face, framing it.

"Pipes!" He responded, giving her a big bear hug. She laughed and punched his sides, trying to escape.

"I need to breathe, Perce!" I heard her muffled voice call out. He laughed and let her go. She shoved his shoulder as he pulled back. She then turned her attention to me.

"We're being perfectly rude, cuz," the girl said, then turned her attention to me. "My name is Piper. My dear cousin here calls me 'Pipes' for short though. Feel free to call me either." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I introduced myself, holding out my hand to shake hers. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. She then smiled and shook her head and bombarded me in a hug. I hugged her back hesitantly. I wasn't normally one to hug—hence the hand shake. Apparently Piper was.

"Annabeth," she whispered, "Normally soon-to-be family members hug, even if it is their first meeting," she winked as she pulled away. I raised my eyebrows. What exactly did she mean?

Or what did Percy have planned that I didn't know?

"You're not threatening my woman, are you Pipes?" Percy had sidled up to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Of course I am. Sleep with one eye open tonight, Annie," She winked. "I've gotta run, though. I'll see you later this week when we all get together for dinner!" With that, she turned away and, practically skipping to her car, got in and pulled away. Percy chuckled as he shook his head, smiling.

"That was probably one of the better cousins to run into first," he mused. "You'll like her boyfriend, too. His name is Jason. Come on," he said, grabbing my overnight bag along with his.

"I can grab my bag, you know," I said as we started walking toward the lobby.

"Yeah, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my woman carry her own things? Also, if I don't, my mom will ask the same thing."

I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so excited to see her! I haven't seen her in forever." We had just entered the lobby and found the elevator. As we waited I took it in. Wooden floors and rafters, vaulted ceilings, and a fireplace made of stone. If I didn't know better, I would say we were in a ski resort chalet or log cabin. It was rustic, natural, and homey. The elevator bell went off with a 'ding' and opened to us. We walked inside and Percy pushed the button for floor three. As we waited, he reached over to grab my hand. The elevator stopped on floor two to let in a couple of guys around our age. As they spotted me in the corner, they smiled. I cringed. Not again. But they then looked down to my hand interlocked with Percy's and suddenly their faces fell. They went to the other corner of the elevator and stayed silent.

The elevator finally made it to the third floor not a moment too soon as Percy and I grabbed our things and left quickly. As the door shut behind me, he reached over to grab my bag and carry it.

"Told you you're prettier than you think," he said bitterly, glaring at the door over my shoulder. I simply nodded.

"Hey," he said, forgetting our bags and placing them on the ground next to us. "You okay?" His sea-green eyes were full of concern. He placed both of his hands onto my shoulders, giving me only one clear thing to look at.

I wasn't okay. I wanted to cry, but held it together for the sake of public image. After the gas station, I had been wary of guys who send me hungry looks. It helped when Percy was there, but there were times when he wasn't. He was either at practice or in classes and had no idea how many looks I have received over the past semester. But nothing really came of those ones. The entire student body knew we were dating. That was different. They knew they couldn't do anything about it, though some tried and didn't succeed.

In the real world, I apparently needed either Percy next to me, or some sort of proof I was in a relationship…

He pulled me into a hug knowing that I wasn't okay from lack of response. He knew me. His wrapped his arms around me, soothing my unease. I fell into his embrace and hugged him back, craving the support.

After what felt like a long while, we separated and he picked up the bags, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him as we walked down the hallway to his parent's room. I rebuilt my composure surprisingly quickly as we made it to their room. Percy lifted a hand to knock on the door and squeezed my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around him in response, pulling me closer.

I heard a little yelp of excitement and quick footsteps beyond the door. Percy and I chuckled. The door swung open in front of us to reveal Sally in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She smiled like a kid on Christmas and bounded toward her son. Percy withdrew his arm around me to embrace his mother, laughing.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, then withdrew to embrace me. "Annabeth! It's so good to see you two! Come in! Come in!" She moved out of the way for us to enter the room.

Rather, the suite.

It was a two bedroom suite with a king sized bed in the main section and a couch. There was a bathroom off to the side and a little kitchenette area. The furniture in here was similar to the lobby—all wood and a rustic log cabin feel. I loved it. I placed my bag down along the wall to remove my shoes as Sally rushed over to the bed and retrieved Paul. I walked further into the room, Percy on my heels, and took in more details. The floor was wood, there was a rug in the entryway and a couple track lights lined the ceiling of the room. I continued to stare in awe.

"This place is amazing, Sally," I breathed. "How did you manage to get a room like this?"

"Paul has had points saved up for multiple hotels throughout the states. We actually got this for a decent rate. Didn't we?"

"Yes we did," I heard Paul say as he emerged from their part of the room. He shook our hands and wrapped his arm around Sally's waist. Percy then did the same to me, and I blushed. Then I got thinking. Where would I sleep? My blush deepened.

"Sally," I began, "how many beds are in this room?"

"Oh, there are only two. The King is ours, but there is a queen in the second part. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," she said, grabbing my arm. "I know you two will be responsible. Or, I know you will, at least," she eyed her son. He simply shrugged.

"Well," Paul said, "It's almost midnight. And we have to get up early in the morning to meet the McLean's for breakfast. Then we're all going to their place and spending the afternoon there. We're meeting them at nine. Goodnight kids," he walked back over to the bed and crashed instantly.

"He's still not a night owl? I thought you of all people would change that about him, mom," Percy laughed.

"It's harder than you think, Percy," she rolled her eyes. "I'm heading to bed, too. Goodnight you two. Sleep well." And she turned to follow Paul.

"You go ahead, I'll grab the stuff." He turned around to pick up the bags. I turned to my left and opened the door that led to our room.

Our room.

Thinking it made it sound real. I mean, yes, we shared the same bed at the complex sometimes, but this was different. It wasn't home. It was a hotel. It was a bigger bed, and overall, intimidating. I walked over to rest my hand on the comforter, feeling its soft down feather underneath my fingers. I heard the door close behind me and Percy setting down the bags, then his footsteps making their way towards me.

"Wise Girl," he said quietly, "what is it? Something is bothering you." He wrapped his arms around my stomach and buried his face into the curve of my neck. He planted a soft kiss there and I closed my eyes. I brought my hands up to his and traced circles into them, leaning back into him.

"It's just, I didn't know what to expect. Your parents are really easy going, Perce." I admitted. "They're cool with us sleeping in the same bed. I guess I'm just not used to that."

"What? Sleeping in the same bed or the laid back parents?"

"Both, I guess. Both are relatively new introductions into my life."

"Well," Percy said, placing another kiss into my neck and holding me tighter. "Get used to it." He finished, picking me up and throwing me onto the bed. I laughed and detangled myself from the mountain of pillows he threw me into. He then plopped on the other side of the bed, legs spread apart and arms above his head. As I sat up, he looked at me and his expression softened.

"Are you afraid I'll do something?" He suddenly looked scared as if I was terrified of him. "Like those creepy guys from the elevator and the guy from the gas station?"

"No, Percy," I sighed and pulled a pillow into my lap. "I know you wouldn't do that. I guess I'm just shocked from earlier is all. It brought back unwanted memories."

"They're lucky I didn't punch them," Percy scowled. I leaned forward and touched my hand to his cheek.

"I'm glad you didn't, Seaweed Brain, but it is comforting that you would defend me in an instant."

"Of course I would," he said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you, and don't want to see anything happen to you. I mean," his mood suddenly shifted from serious to playful, "what would I do without my Wise Girl?" He lifted himself up to give me a kiss.

"Probably not that," I responded when he backed away to lie down again. He opened his arms as an invitation, and I accepted.

Folding into him, into his warmth, I knew I was acting irrationally. I sighed as my head rested onto his chest. His hands rubbed warmth into my back and arms.

"For the record," he said quietly, "you are stunningly beautiful. I would be jealous if anyone else was dating you."

"You keep saying that, Seaweed Brain, and maybe I'll believe you."

"Annabeth," he lifted a hand to my chin and tilted my head to his. "I'm not joking. You are gorgeous. I love your hair, your button nose, your freckles, your piercing eyes, your—"

I couldn't help but kiss him. He really thought I was beautiful. My whole life I have pictured myself as 'average' and my freckles as a setback. But he loves them. He loves me.

He began to respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms around me, when I pulled back and smiled.

"We should get to bed. We have to be up semi-early in the morning."

"You're right," he admitted, letting me go. I got up to grab my bag and bring it into our room's bathroom and shut the door.

And I looked into the mirror with renewed self esteem; I then realized that he wasn't lying. That I was truly beautiful in his eyes.


	8. Back to the Beginning

**AN: **Oh boy. Two chapters in one day. What a treat! This one I literally just finished writing, and looking at the time there might be typos. I will go back and double check, but enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 8.

Went back and edited some stuff on 11.5.13.

Still not Riordan, too fluffy and stuff.

* * *

The past week flew by so fast I couldn't even recall everything that we did. I got to know most of Percy's family fairly well and had the time of my life fitting in where I belong—right next to him. We were having dinner with Percy's parents, aunt, uncle, his cousin Piper, and her boyfriend Jason. Jason was a lot like Percy personality wise, and I could see why he liked him. We even went out on a double date this past week to go see a movie and found a diner afterward for malts.

We were at the McLean residence and had just finished up eating dinner. Piper and Jason dragged us away from the table and brought us into the entertainment room. They had tons of video game consoles and a giant flat screen television that descended from the ceiling on tracks. Yeah, they definitely had some extra money hanging around.

Jason and Percy were playing an intense round of Guitar Hero as Piper and I were sitting on their theater sofa. The kind with armrests in between each seat with cup holders and foot rests. This was the life. In the middle of the round, Piper leaned over to me and asked a question that only strengthens my curiosity.

"So, when are you guys going to get married?" Her curiosity clearly came out as more excitement than anything. I turned my attention to Percy and blushed. It was a genuine question, too.

"I'm not sure," I begin. "He hasn't made any moves to say that it is on his mind, but—"

"Annie," she moaned, I thought that Annie was probably her new name for me. I didn't mind. She brought her hands to cover her face, and dragged them down to hold them out as if she was waiting for me to hand her something. "I'm so sorry you have my lazy boneheaded cousin for a boyfriend. I can tell you, though," she glanced at him, "he wants to."

I looked back over to him and studied his movements. He lifted one leg to scratch the other one, nearly losing balance as a tricky part of the song suddenly came up. His tongue was sticking out and he was in 'rock mode'. A slow smile started to move across my face, and I knew Piper was watching. I bit my lip and didn't care if she was. All I knew was that this boy in front of me was planning something, and what it was involved something to do with our future together. I sighed contentedly.

I was so far gone for him, sometimes I forgot where I was, who I was, what I was doing. All I would know was Percy. At least I could have admitted that. Not a lot of people could. I guess we were just lucky.

"No!" Jason yelled, as the game concluded with Percy as the winner by two percent. Percy started dancing and whooping his victory.

"Dude, relax," Percy said as he grabbed Jason's shoulder. "Maybe next time, your lady could give you a kiss for good luck?"

"Nope," Piper replied. "You'll have to pray to the gods for that. I refuse to kiss you when you lose."

"Ouch, Pipes, can you back off a bit? Your man is grieving." Percy gestured toward Jason who made a pleading face to his girlfriend.

"Nope," she said again. "How about this: If I play against you and lose, you get to kiss me."

"What if I lose?"

"How do you like shopping?"

"Don't do it, man," I heard Percy whisper into his ear. Piper and I laughed. "She owns this system, so naturally she has played it and is super good. It's a trap."

"Okay, Admiral Akbar, I hear you loud and clear, but," he looks at Piper again, "you've never kissed your cousin, so—"

"Carry on my Wayward Son. Expert. You and me, babe," Piper already was off the couch and reaching for the controller in Percy's hands. Jason gestured to let him give it to her as Percy patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you."

"Nah, I'm going to get that kiss. You'll see," he said as he turned to the television to enter a showdown with Piper.

Percy returned to the couch to sit next to me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. He also reaches for the popcorn bowl that was sitting between us and eats an entire fistful in one bite. He then turns to me and smiles with his mouth full of popcorn. I laughed and slapped a hand to his cheeks, he then spit out some of the popcorn and it landed into my lap.

"Ew. Seaweed Brain! Thanks a lot."

"Hey," he said swallowing his popcorn, "you asked for it. You're the one who slapped my face."

"True enough." I got up to clean up the mess, and Percy did, too. We went over to the cupboard that has a garbage can in it and took care of it. As we leaned against the counter, Percy folded his arms and watched the other two play a round of high-stakes Guitar Hero. I've heard many rumors from Percy about going shopping with Piper, and from what I've heard, it's frightening.

They had just started the song as Percy took my hand and led me toward one of the many windows in the room. The sun was down and the stars were starting to come out. The McLeans lived literally on top of a hill in the middle of the country. It was hard to miss their impressive boarder-line mansion. We had been spending the past couple days there and have loved every minute of the quiet and secluded area. We swam in their pool, rode the horses, drove the four wheelers, and watched movies in the entertainment room we were currently in. And being on top of a giant hill meant a fantastic view. Percy pulled the blinds away to reveal the last bits of sunset and the beginnings of the twilight embracing the world and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him. I would seriously miss this place.

We were leaving that night to head to camp. And seeing how Camp was in New York, we had a ways to go from Michigan. Paul was going to drive us to the closest train station that night and return with the car. Apparently he and Sally needed an extra car to let Paul go on a sudden business trip and had to leave the next day. Sally would be heading home the day after.

"No! Not again!" We heard Jason yell over Piper's laughter. Both Percy and I chuckled.

"Well, here's a kiss for being such a gracious loser." She bunched his shirt in her fist and pulled him in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Shortly after, they broke apart.

"Now why would you do that if I lost?" He asked skeptically.

"You just look too darn cute not to kiss. Plus," Piper put a mischievous smile on her face, "now I have a shopping buddy! Win-win for me!"

"Yay for that," he responded dryly and kissed her again. I smiled as the whole scene played out. They really reminded me of a younger me and Percy. I have a feeling we would be getting along splendidly in the future.

Right then, Paul entered the room.

"Sorry," he said, covering his eyes, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all, Mr. Blofis." Jason was easy going around his friends, but when an adult was present, he suddenly turned into Mr. Respectable. It was hilarious. He let Piper go and smiled at her.

"Percy, Annabeth, it's time to go. Start making the rounds for saying goodbyes," he exited the room after nodding in Jason and Piper's direction.

"I'm seriously going to miss hanging out with you, Annabeth," Piper said as she crushed me into her embrace. "Next time you're in the area, shoot me a text and let's hang out!"

"You've got it, Pipes," I responded, looking over her shoulder I saw Percy and Jason shake hands, then they went in for a bro hug. They truly had quite the bromance. It almost seemed as if I had some competition more often than not. I didn't mind, though. He needed more guy friends in his life.

I broke apart to shake Jason's hand. I saw Percy and Piper hug. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled, his eyes becoming animated and swimming with emotion as he turned to me. He grabbed my hand and we left the room to the two of them to go continue saying goodbye to family.

* * *

"Wise Girl," I heard Percy say. His voice sounded so distant that I almost didn't acknowledge it until he started shaking my leg. My head rested on his shoulder, and my hand was intertwined with his between us. I opened my eyes. I tried to get as much sleep on the train as I physically could before being sleep deprived for an entire summer with campers to chase after. Percy laughed at that earlier. He then pointed out that my last name is indeed, Chase. A witty boy, that Seaweed Brain.

I smiled, lifting my head and rubbing my eyes. I removed the hood of my sweatshirt and let my hair fall all over. I then looked up at Percy. His sea-green eyes pierced right through me as they closed the distance. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Luckily we had our own compartment, thanks to the generous McLean family. I had always wanted to travel somewhere by a train. That dream had finally been realized. Even better was that it was with Percy.

He responded to the kiss and moved his hand from mine and brought it up behind my head, running his hands through my hair and gently tugging. I sighed and adjusted so I was sitting in his lap, my arms around his strong shoulders, then continued the kissing. In the distance, I head the train brakes squeal and felt a lurch, but my focus was otherwise taken. He was the one to stop as he pulled away first. It didn't look like he wanted to, either. I pouted and he laughed.

"Now, Wise Girl, there is plenty more where that came from," he then kissed the tip of my nose. "But this is our stop." He was right, on both accounts. We got up and went to retrieve our bags. The steam from the engine swirled around us as I opened the door to leave the train car, Percy on my heels holding my hand.

It took us about fifteen minutes to make sure we had all of our things and we set out to find a cab to take us to the camp we worked at.

Camp Half Blood.

Weird name, I know, but it was a pretty cool place. Late night bonfires, capture the flag, and pranks, along with the beautiful lakefront, climbing wall, and basketball hoops. I loved the rock wall and belayed campers in my spare time. Maybe I would teach Percy how to belay so we could run the climbing wall together.

By the time we got a cab it was already eight in the evening. We had just arrived in the city and had to get to Long Island. That was going to take a while if I remembered correctly. So, I took advantage of that opportunity to continue my nap as Percy made a couple phone calls.

I was in and out of consciousness and heard only bits and pieces of his conversations. But the last one I pretended to be asleep during so I could hear what was going on.

I think, if I had to have made a guess, he was calling Piper.

"Do you really think she'd like that?" he asked quietly. He was rubbing my arm to keep the heat in them for me.

"How should I do it, in your opinion?" Man, I forgot how hard it is to figure out what is going on on the other end of a phone call when you aren't the one making the call.

"Well, what do you think about my idea, the one—yeah, that one." Impossible. Impossible to figure out what the topic of discussion is.

"Well, tonight is the night, so don't say anything to anybody. Seriously, keep it secret, Pipes." I had suddenly sneezed, forcing me to 'wake up'.

"Well, I've gotta go. Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Tell everyone hi from me and Annabeth."

He hung up his phone with a click and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, stranger, are you awake enough now?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he laughed.

"No," I yawned.

"Okay," he said, wrapping me in his arm and placing his head on top of mine. The cab pulled onto the road leading to camp and pulled off to enter the grounds. It was good to be back at camp. Back where I belong.

Back home.

I loved how the camp had a particular smell—pine trees after a rainy day. It always tended to have that specific smell no matter what. As the campgrounds unfolded in front of us we both started smiling like our twelve-year-old selves again. When we both first started coming here every summer. The cab pulled up to the main house and let us out. We removed all our bags and paid the driver. He pulled away and we placed our bags on the deck of the main house. No one was around to greet us, seeing as how it was nine thirty at night, I wasn't too surprised.

Percy leaned over, grabbing my hand, and started leading me somewhere. I followed, curious. He was taking me to the water front. The moon and stars were reflecting perfectly off of the glassy smooth surface of the water. We had reached the beach and started toward the long, narrow dock.

At the end of the dock, Percy sat down to let his feet dangle over the edge. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of mine. We enjoyed the stillness that was the night time at camp. After a while, Percy broke the silence.

"Annabeth," he started, lifting his head to look at me and gestured to the camp around us. "This is our beginning. This is where we met, where we spent our summers. Where we grew up. Where we learned so many things to apply to life. Our home." He moved his hand to reach into his jeans pocket. "This dock is important to both of us. You spent a good majority of your time writing down important things in a journal here. I first realized that I liked you when you were sitting here. And now that I am sitting here with you, I think I can guess what you were writing about.

"Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, and overall happy things. This spot made you happy in the past. So I hope it continues to make you happy in the future. Annabeth," He then pulled out a black box. I froze. "My Wise Girl," his voice dropped off a bit and I looked back at his eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my Wise Girl forever? Annabeth, will you be my wife?" He whispered the last bit, opening the little box to reveal one of the most beautiful rings I have ever laid my eyes on. He really put a lot of thought into this, I noticed.

The breath was taken straight from my lungs. All I could do was smile and nod my head vigorously. He held me fast and kissed me furiously. I responded in kind and held his face between both of my hands. We continued to kiss after he took the ring from the box and placed it on my left ring finger until someone cleared their throat behind us.

Turns out we weren't the first staff members to arrive.

"Finally!" I heard Clarisse say. She was leading the pack of staff workers. Percy and I simply laughed as they all lifted us up and threw us into the lake hand-in-hand.

_Yes, _I thought as we sank, _finally indeed._

His arms found me in the dark of the water and wrapped me in their warmth, bringing me close. Luckily I had a decent lung capacity because he started kissing me.

And that underwater kiss. Needless to say, it ranks number one as the best kiss between us. Ever.


	9. Epilogue: Gratification

**AN: **I'm back with the wrap-up of the super-fluff.

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and am ecstatic to see others have been liking it too! Thank you for all of your interest in my drabbles and the positive feedback! You are all amazing! I hope to see you guys in the future with another story plot! We'll see how much withdrawal I feel from Percabeth. Or if I have any potential multi-chapter plots.

Anyway, here's the finale. Enjoy. You have all truly touched me with your kind words and helpful tips. Love you all.

Until next time,

WiseGirlofHyrule.

* * *

"That's the last of it!"

I heard his voice call out from the main room, strained with carrying a heavy box up the three flights of stairs to our new apartment.

It was a nice place consisting of two bedrooms, one bath, a main living and dining area and a decent sized patio. Not a house by any means, but a great place to start off the rest of our lives together.

I was unpacking a box in our bedroom and a gleam caught my eye from my left hand. I paused my work and studied the still semi-foreign object that wrapped around my finger. My wedding ring sparkled like the stars in the sky, radiantly and beautifully. Some days I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was married to my best friend, and had many promising years to come. Sure, not everything was roses and romance, but there would be plenty of that, too. I loved every minute of our relationship-the good and the bad. Everything that had happened between us just made us stronger as a couple, and deepened a mutual trust between us. I smiled softly and sighed.

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson," Percy said from the doorway, trying to play it cool. I turned around and smiled at him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, his head cocked to the side and wearing that signature crooked smile that always sent my heart racing. It raced a bit more thanks to my new name.

"Hey, husband," I replied, standing to my feet and walking toward him.

"So. What do you think?" He asked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight.

"I love it. I can't wait to get fully unpacked. You did good, Percy," I leaned against him and wrapped my arm around him.

"I think you mean I did 'well'," he jested.

"Oh, now you're correcting my grammar? I told you dating me would be good in more ways than one."

"Yeah, your wisdom is rubbing off of you and onto me. I've gotta admit, I like it."

"Why is that?" I cocked my head to the side in mock confusion.

"So that way I can be both smart _and_ attractive."

"Shut up," I shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, it works for you," he moved in close and put his hands on my face, pulling me in. I smiled. His forehead touched mine as he trailed his hands down my arms and to my waist, pulling me flush against him. He bent down to place a kiss to my neck and I closed my eyes, almost forgetting the task at hand.

"What about unpacking, Seaweed Brain?" He continued planting light kisses along my collar bone and to the other side of my neck."

"We can do that later," he responded. I lifted my hands to his back. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like the wind on the sea, soap, and sweat. I loved it. Suddenly, I wasn't getting quite enough air.

"When is your mom coming over?" I breathed.

"Later this evening," he moved a hand up my back and into my hair. He never stopped investigating every inch of me. I blushed, shivering. He kissed my neck under my ear, then my jaw. Everywhere but my mouth.

I couldn't stand it.

I brought our lips together. Since we got married about a month ago, I noticed that every touch was weighted with a passion neither of us could really control. I supposed that was the 'honeymoon stage' of the marriage. I never wanted it to go away.

As he scooped me up to bring me over to the newly assembled bed, I thought back to where we started. Camp Half Blood was where we met. It was where we started liking each other. Where we built the strongest friendship either of us had. Then we grew even closer at the apartment complex. That secret door in our closets seriously helped that move along a lot faster.

And now we were married happily, starting off in a new apartment, and all was right with the world.

"Wise girl," he whispered in my ear after, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

There was no way we could tell what the future held for us—that's just life; unpredictable—but right then, wrapped in his arms, I didn't have a single care in the world.

Life could wait, if only for a little while longer.


End file.
